Harry Potter: The Blood Stone
by RandomKitsune
Summary: Harry Potter run's away from his abusive relatives one winter night and ends up in the care of Grey Cobalt. Taking pity on the Boy-Who-Lived, Grey decides to train him. Meanwhile, Grey tries to find out what makes a human tic. Will contain Violence, Language and possibly sexual content. And Cookies! Ruby: Yay! RK: None for you! Ruby: Aww.
1. Chapter 1

**_RK: Okay, chapter one._**

**_Harry: That's all you have to say?_**

**_RK: ….. Leave me alone._**

**_Grey: You brought this on yourself you know._**

**_RK: ….. Disclaimers _**

**_Tonks: RK doesn't own anything of the Harry Potter. Except his OC!_**

Chapter 1: A Running Start

Run, just keep running. Ignore the pain! Don't look back, never look back!

His arms were heavy, like they were made of lead. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore, having lost the feeling in them do to the freezing night. His ragged breathes visible as he exhaled the cold air; his leg's running on auto-pilot, unfeeling and shaking.

But it didn't matter, none of the pain matter.

Because he was free.

Free. The word brought a tired smile to his dry lips. No more abuse, no more being locked up in the cupboard under the stairs for days, no more having to work without food! He didn't care where he ended up, because any place would be better than that hellhole.

He giggled at that thought, a hellhole was probably better than the Dursely's.

Young Harry suddenly collapsed to the ground, his eyes widening in surprise. He tried to move his arms, only to find they wouldn't listen. While he may have wanted to keep going, his body was done.

_Maybe I should have taken some food before I left. _He thought as his eye lids closed, giving up the fight to stay awake. Letting his mind slip into the bliss of unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard before he went was the sound of snow crunching under someone's feet.

**_3 Hours Later_**

Grey Cobalt stared silently at the boy sleeping in his bed. When he left his home for a late night walk, he wasn't expecting to find a young boy unconscious on a sidewalk. Deciding to take pity on the boy he took him to his place.

He had changed the young ones clothes, since what he found him in were glorified rags. What he had found caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. The kid's bones were semi-visible under his skin, his body had scars scattered all across it. From small, knife like cuts to lash marks from what looked like a belt.

Grey simply narrowed his eyes in thought. What had this boy been through? I was obvious he had run away from where ever he was living.

He decided to leave it for tomorrow; he'd get his answers when the boy wakes up.

**_2 Week Later_**

Albus Dumbledore was a calm old man. He was intelligent, nice, powerful and always a fighter for the Light. There aren't many things in the world that could cause him to panic, or be fearful.

But Harry Potter going missing was one of the few.

He had been in his office when the wards he had placed around young Potters home had gone off, indicating that something had happened to the boy. Naturally he rushed right on over to make sure nothing had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Only to find he had been missing for three days. Needless to say, the old man nearly had a heart-attack.

For two weeks he looked, searched for any trace of where Harry might have gone. In the end, he came up with nothing; it was as if the boy simply vanished.

So here he was, sitting in his office at Hogwarts, waiting. It's all he could do, wait until the time came for the young Potter's letter to be sent. Yes, he thought popping a lemon drop in his mouth, when the letter was sent; the boy would come to Hogwarts and back under his watch and control. As it should be.

Now all he had to do was wait.

**_To be Continued_**

**_Harry: That was a very short chapter._**

**_RK: ….._**

**_Grey: Still not talking? You'll have to sooner or later._**

**_Karma: Oh, quit picking on him will you, at least he got something done._**

**_RK: ….For those that have read New Hope…. It's scraped, if you want it….. just PM me….._**

**_Karma: That's all for now everyone! *Turns to RK* Stop acting like an Uchiha!_**

**_Comment, Review's shall be welcomed with hugs and Cookies. Flames shall be used to bake more cookies…. Because Ruby eats them all._**

**_Ruby: Hey!_**

**_Ages_**

**_Harry: Age 7_**

**_Grey: Age 11_**

**_Everyone: 'Till Next Time! _**


	2. Chapter 2: 4 years later

**_RK: Good morning/Noon/Evening/Night everybody!_**

**_Harry: …. Why did you say that?_**

**_RK: Because people could be reading this during anyone of those times. We can't leave them out!_**

**_Grey: ….Just get on with the story._**

**_Ruby: Yay!_**

**_RK: *Scowls* Fine!_**

**_Tonks; Disclaimers: If you think RK owns the HP Series…. Something's wrong with you._**

**Chapter 2: The Journey of a Thousand Miles…..**

_4 years later_

"You know you don't have to go."

"He'll never leave me or you alone if I don't."

"We could always kill him."

"I'd rather not have the blood of the 'Leader of the Light' on our hands."

Grey sighed silently at his student, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "Alright fine, the old man get's to live. But the second he tries something…. All bets are off." He said, his hand brushing the handle of his holstered gun.

Harry chuckled softly, even though Grey would never admit it. But Harry knew his teacher was very protective of him. "Yeah, yeah, I know…. Do you really think he will go against your warning?"

His teacher nodded. "No doubt about it. Dumbledore is the type of man who is used to having things go his way and winning. It'll take more than a threat to make him stop…."

"Now go, you don't need to be missing your train." Grey hesitantly patting Harry on his shoulder, Harry frowned slightly. Even after all these years, his teacher still had a hard time with physical contact with others outside of combat

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Harry said, running through the wall. Grey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That kid is going to cause a lot of trouble, I just know it." He said to himself, passing by a family of red heads whose mother was shouting something about muggles.

_Well, it's not exactly what I'm used to, but it'll do. _Harry thought, gazing at the train that would take him and the other students to school. He gave a deadpan at it. It was a bit out of date, but at least it was more modern than the rest of the place. Then again, electricity was something Wizards and Witches did not have access to. Considering that magic and electronics did not mix well….

He learned _that_ the hard way.

He shook his head and got on the train. Hopefully no one would notice him.

_4 Years Ago_

_Grey walked into the room with a tray of Breakfast, shutting the door behind him and walked over to the still 'sleeping' boy._

_"…__.You can stop pretending." He snorted, watching as the boy's eyes opened and groaned._

_"__What gave it away?"_

_"__Your breathing was off a little…. nice try though."_

_Harry groaned once more, he worked years to perfect his near-dead sleep, only for a complete stranger to find a small flaw in it. Seriously, who looks for those kinds of things?_

_He tried sitting up only to find his body was still too tired to move. He blinked when a tray of pancakes and milk was sat on him._

_"__You'll need to eat before you try moving." That's all Harry needed to hear before he started eating with gusto._

_"__So, what's a kid like you," He started, "doing out so late?" He hummed._

_Harry looked at the other boy. "'Kid?' you look barely any older than me!" He shivered when Grey gave him a smile. It was cold and had something else in it that wasn't natural._

_Grey simply ignored that and looked at the boy with his dull red eyes, a hint of curiosity scratching their surface._

_"…__. Were you running away?" Harry paused, looking at Grey in surprise._

_"__H-Ho-!"_

_"__So I was right," Grey nodded. "No need to be worried, I have no intention of returning you to where you left." He assured the boy._

_The Boy-Who-Lived relaxed slightly and returned to eating._

_"__But," Grey said, causing Harry to look at him again. "If you are going to stay with me, than you'll have to train. Both physically and magically." Harry blinked, looking at Grey weirdly._

_"__What do you mean 'Magically?' Magic isn't real!" This time Grey blinked in surprise, genuine surprise! This boy did not know what he was?_

_"__Harry James Potter," He stated, ignoring Harry's surprised look. "We, have much to discuss…"_

_Present_

Harry yawned as stared out of the window in his compartment. His chin in the palm of his hand, holding his head up as he lazily stared at the passing scenery. He thought about going to sleep, but he wasn't all that tired.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder. Things had been quite interesting ever since he met Grey. The distant teen that was his mentor and, even if Grey didn't think it, his friend. Harry would forever be grateful to him, how could he not?

Despite his cold nature, Grey had taken him in. Taught him of his heritage, showed him how to survive in the world. To Harry, that was one of the greatest things.

He was no longer the weak, scared little boy from four years ago. And it was all thanks to his teacher. He hoped Grey would be alright on his own for awhile, what with his condition….

Harry shook his head. He was before okay on his own before Harry came along, so there was no reason to worry so much.

Yawning once more, the green eyed wizard leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Intending to get some sleep before he arrived at school.

_Sometime later_

Harry lazily looked around the school hall as he and the other new students were led to the Great Hall. The green eyed wizard was slightly intrigued by how old the castle was, but didn't like how the place was bare of _anything _modern.

What was this, the Dark Ages?

He tensed when he heard one of his soon-to-be classmates scream, but relaxed when he realized that it was just some ghost that frightened them. Looking over he noted it was a red-headed boy with dirt on his face that screamed.

_Wimp…. _Harry thought to himself before looking away.

Minerva McGonagall took a small, deep breath as she led the new first years to the Hall. Despite her calm, cold and impassive expression, she was one of the happiest people in the world right now.

She had spotted Harry Potter among the students that arrived. It was hard at first since he seemed to be able to blend with the crowd, but she spotted those emerald green eyes. He looked just like his father, with his mothers eyes. And, if she was correct, Lily's intelligence to by the look in his eyes. It was just like hers.

She had been absolutely furious when Albus had told her and the other order members that young Harry had went missing. But her anger paled in comparison to Remus Lupins', he had damn nearly ripped the old wizards head off if it weren't for the combined might of herself, 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Prof. Snape.

And even then it took them thirty minutes to get him to stop.

They had spent two years looking for the boy, but they only turned up with sightings of the boy with another one. They never figured out who the other boy was, only that he seemed slightly older then Harry.

Molly Weasely suggested that it might be another orphan that found Harry and was taking care of him. Some of the others had accepted that idea; while others were worried about what kind of boy the young Potter would grow up to be.

But none of that mattered anymore, Harry was now at Hogwarts. They would get all their answers from him when he was settled in and comfortable.

_Later_

Harry had found himself sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, waiting to be sorted. He honestly could care less on which house he was sorted into, as long as he could learn. But he supposed that being put into the Slytherin house might end badly.

The Daily Prophet would just _love _to slander his name. Like they did every other person.

Fucking news paper.

He listened as a girl named Hermione was placed into the house of lions and shook his head. She seemed like the type that would go to Ravenclaw. Maybe that old hat was losing its edge?

Harry sighed silently as his name was coming up soon; he had noticed some of the students looking around the room from their spots, obviously looking for the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' He had noticed that the teachers had spotted him; he didn't look any of them in the eyes. He knew the dangers of doing such a thing, it was one of the first things Grey had taught him.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called out.

The room went silent; the long awaited name had finally been called.

Harry sighed,

_Show time…._

**_To be continued_**

**_RK: So, huh, this was just sitting in my files and I taught to myself…. Oh shit, I forgot about Blood Stone! So, yeah, chapter two._**

**_My deepest apologizes to anyone and everyone that was waiting for the next chapter. I just got caught up in other things and just forgot. I'm so sorry. *Bows head*_**

**_But if you're a RWBY fan, then I suggest going to check out my RWBY fanfic that I've been writing. I have a lot of making up to you guys don't I?_**

**_*Holds out a Death Note L plush doll that has a cookie in its mouth to readers* Here take this as the start of my apology, I hope you like it._**

**_Till next time!_**


End file.
